


Captive Audience

by AikoIsari



Series: Digimon No Verse [6]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Dorks, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Manga Canon. He said he was going to make Nene his. He hadn't counted on having to get through her sister first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Shouldn't Be This Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Oh look another fic, I really need to stop but I'm not going to. But this one's short, so it should work out.
> 
> Challenges:Tale in Fragments challenge, 10 prompts, list 2 for the prompt 'laugh' and for the Diversity Writing Challenge G50. write a post canon fic, and for the Advent Calendar challenge Day 24. Write a fic between 3-5k. Well, hopefully by the end of this, it will be.
> 
> Warnings: Mild cursing. If that.

"Stop snickering!"

He knew it was a pointless order, since Kotone had the energy and easygoing mirth that overtook children, moreso now at ten than she had at seven, but she was a lady of war! She needed to improve on her elegance. Not to mention... it really wasn't that funny in the first place!

"Why?" the girl guffawed. "You're sitting here asking  _me_... seriously?" She had to stop laughing long enough to bang the chair back onto its four legs. In the process, she nearly fell forward, but didn't seem to care. "Dang, you're some kind of dork or something, Kiriha." She had caught herself by this point, but it probably wouldn't have mattered if she hadn't.

"And you're just utterly incorrigible," he grumbled and she smiled, a sweet little expression that reminded him that this holy terror was, in fact, the sister of his potential girlfriend. He never stopped wondering  _how_ , since she pretty much wore every single emotion on her face like an open book and Nene rarely did unless she really truly felt it. But they had the same weird ass, manipulative smile that could catch anybody in a net if they tried hard enough.

Oh god damn it. This wasn't the time to think about this. Kiriha took a deep breath, mussing up his blond hair again. Kotone watched this in amusement, fingers threading through her brown locks. She had given up the buns a year ago, settling for letting her hair grow out. Nene adored it, though Kiriha just thought she was insane, or had a sister complex.

Then again, he hated his brothers. So there was that.

"Does that mean yes, or do I have to strangle you and blame it on one of your neighbors?" he asked with a sigh.

Kotone grinned. "You oughta be nicer if you want me to let you date my sister," she said loftily. He blushed and cursed. "The case ain't looking too good for you, buddy."

"How are you two even related?"

"Alien abduction?" she offered and he pinched his nose. Kotone smiled like a cat.

Kiriha put his head in his hands and breathed, praying to the little divinity he had faith in that he could either get what he wanted or have lightning strike down the child in front of him. The latter would solve most of his issues at the moment. He could always say she had died in an accident.

… God damn it.

Kiriha raised his head slowly. "What do you want from me?"

Kotone rocked back on her heels. "To date Nee-san?"

"No, to conquer the world," he deadpanned. "Yes, to date your sister."

Kotone shrugged, then hopped from the chair. "How about you be less of an ass?"

She walked out of the room, leaving him flabbergasted. "Why don't you look in a mirror?" he shouted.

"You're doing it  _again_!" Her voice reeked of triumph.

The door slammed shut and Kiriha groaned, hiding his face.

"That lady is going to be the death of me."


	2. Somehow, It's All Going to Work Out

Taiki was trying to be sympathetic.

It wasn't working too well.

"Are you telling me you didn't see this coming?" he asked, crossing his arms in an attempt to be serious while containing a smile. "Kotone's never been someone to just  _go along_  with anything."  _Not without some profit in it..._

Kiriha grumbled, tugging at the folds of his shirt. It was true, but he didn't like thinking about that. "She listens to you."

"Because I barely tell her to  _do_ anything," Taiki pointed out, now unable to control his expression. "You're rather pushy, Kiriha." He rubbed one arm in memory of a cold fight with fire headed to kill him.

Kiriha glowered. And people said Taiki didn't hold a grudge. "I don't want to hear that from the guy who just _expects_ his redhead to go along with him."

Taiki had the grace to flush. "She's not  _my_ red head, and I don't expect her to do it; she does it before I can say no. At this point, she'd be angry with me if I refused her." He sighed."Anyway, one of the few times Kotone's seen you with Nene is dragging her out of a Shademon. You have to admit how _bad_ that looks."

"We saved her!" Kiriha protested.

Taiki groaned, resisting the urge to put his head in his hands. "And Akari says  _I_  miss the point. You do realize Kotone is ten, and what she saw amounted to you declaring your fascination with her big sister when she was vulnerable?"

Kiriha grumbled halfheartedly, cheeks burning up as this sunk in. "... supposed to be the parents..."

Taiki pinched his nose. "Really?"  _He should be happy it's not._

"Well, what would you suggest I do?" Kiriha tugged on locks of blond hair. This had been so much easier before high school and jobs and life and all they had to do was save the world.

Taiki sat back on his bed, giving Kiriha a look that would have been condescending if it had been from anyone else. As it stood, it appeared rather disappointed and made Kiriha squirm with discomfort. Taiki, at least in the years following the Xros Wars, had become somewhat more charismatic than he used to be, and with that, had this whole "leadership' quality down to a science, though knowing how oblivious the idiot was, Kiriha had a sincere doubt the guy even noticed.

Then Taiki snorted, and the disappointed expression turned into a playful smile. "Don't be difficult?"

"She said that," he deadpanned.

"Then try it. Pamper Nene, don't stare at her chest." Taiki shrugged. "I dunno, be romantic."

"And how, in the  _hell_ am I expected to do that?" His hair was going to go gray by the end of this.

"Start using 'please' and 'thank you'?" Taiki offered, smiling innocently.

Kiriha threw his cell phone at his friend's head.

Thankfully, he missed.


	3. Why Doesn't This Make Sense?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I am under the impression I can finish this incredibly quickly! Ah well, here goes. Everyone seems to find this one cute, so... well, I'll go with that. This chapter is for the prompt-hard. :D Please read and review!

"So-o, any luck being less of an pain?"

Kiriha glared at the little girl, who he was really starting to wish was a figment of his imagination. He didn't respond, and she cackled. She was not falling out of her chair this time, instead remained upside down on the couch and looking completely undignified and not caring at all. He envied that utter carelessness sometimes... except when being face-to-face with it.

"That a no?"

He considered swearing at her and then sighed. "I have to admit, my social skills are rather-"

"Bad?"

" _Lacking,_ " he ground out, much to her amusement. "And I have no clue what you want that would make you... okay with this."

Kotone stared at him, then burst out laughing and almost falling forward on the sofa. "You're such a _man_!" she shouted, giggling so hard he half-expected to hear her ribs crack. "You're practically asking my sister for her hand in marriage, what cold day in hell would I be cool with that?"

Kiriha felt his eye twitch, one of those reflexive body language movements that just came from dealing with her. Yet somehow Zenjirou enjoyed her company... not that he was wrapped tight either.

She finally paused, catching herself. "Dude, dude, I've got a whopper of an idea, get this, it's gonna be great." Her eyes widened and she practically somersaulted herself so close he could see the freckles beneath her bangs. "Ask her out on a date, take it slow. She likes to cook for people. And be a person, not a talking doll."

Kiriha snorted. "Helpful. Thought of that. Thanks."

Kotone shrugged. "Hint, she likes normalcy." Then, with a cat worthy smile, she waltzed toward his door and left the house.

Kiriha watched her go, then stared.

Was she serious?


	4. The Ground Sure Looks Interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I might be a bit busy Monday, not sure yet but if I am, here is the next update, for the prompt beige. :D i'm really grateful for all of the support so far. I didn't think this was going to be all that great but I'm happy it is! Warning for small moments of cursing.

Okay, breathe. Breathe. He could do this.

Maybe.

Oh, who was he kidding? He was screwed.

He turned from the display of flowers and went trudging back down the roads, tugging at his jacket as he went. Nene was not a woman who liked flowers, not that he thought she disliked them either, but it was too typical. It didn't suit her. But not much did. She had never explained her dislike of anything with thorns, so he decided it was bad form to ask. Nor was she much on the whole "buy me sweets like I'm a sap" that Taiki claimed half the girls in his school thought worked on him.

(Never did.)

No, Nene was too pragmatic for something like that. She liked people who could  _do_  things, or anything that was useful.

Then, it clicked in his brain. Was it corny? Probably. Was it ridiculous? Yes.

But when Aonuma Kiriha did anything, it was  _never_  half-assed.

He left the used bookstore thirty minutes later, pleased with himself. She would love this.

* * *

So he had what he was going to give her, he had what he was going to say, now he just had to do it. Well, that was easy enough. Right?

Yeah.

He toyed with the messenger function on his computer, to open up a chat, start talking. God, that would look piss-poor stupid, wouldn't it? Or would it be normal? Oh hell, he couldn't tell anymore.

There was a soft ping from his computer and Nene's avatar opened a message window. 'Are you there?'

He tried not to groan. Well, she had certainly made it easier for him. 'No, I'm busy plotting how to fix an economic crisis. Message back later.'

A moment, then a reply with a mocking emoticon. 'We're in high school, Kiriha-kun, and you've studied more wars than economies. Don't try jokes that make no sense.'

He felt a smile cross his face. This was why he liked her. 'I'm learning to take over a company. It's going to be a war.'

And so it went, for an hour or so, until she suddenly said, 'I'm coming home for a few days. Someone finally decided I was worthy of a vacation.'

Kiriha saw the chance and before he could stop his fingers, typed, 'Want to have dinner with me?'

The computer was quiet for five whole minutes and Kiriha felt a lump of dread coil with the butterflies. Then his phone buzzed and Kotone's text read.

'She'd say yes, but she's too busy staring at the screen and blushing like an idiot. So assume yes.'

He started laughing when Nene actually managed to type a reply.

'So long as you don't wear that ugly jacket, of course.'

Kiriha grinned at his bedroom walls for the rest of the night.

He had a shot.


	5. Being Late is Not A Requirement

"Kiriha, you're going to wear out your shoes if you keep this up."

"I'll be fine."

Taiki sighed, and the next time he paced close enough, grabbed Kiriha by the back of his jacket. "Sit down." At the irritated look on Kiriha's face, he shrugged. "I know Nene, you're going to be fine."

"She's picky."

Taiki crossed his arms. " _She's_  picky."

Kiriha flushed. "I deserved that."

Taiki sat back and stared at the ceiling. Then he straightened and shook his head. "You're going to be fine."

"You're saying that with your ridiculous tolerance of absurdity."

Taiki actually laughed. "Well, yeah, but I meant that I've never seen you not finish a task once you started it, you know? You have too much pride in the way."

Kiriha huffed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "You know with my brothers around that that's a necessary method of survival!"

"True." Taiki sighed. "I've never been so happy to be an only child until I met you."

Kiriha scowled at him. "My brothers can function perfectly well in societly."

Taiki decided not to say anything and reached over to loosen Kiriha's tie. "Please don't choke yourself."

Kiriha made a noise of discontent. "Might be easier than dealing with this."

Taiki heard a knock and smiled a bit. "You're going to be fine," he repeated, clapping him on the shoulder and opening the door.

"If I'm not, I'm holding you personally responsible for whatever Kotone does."

Taiki just shook his head in amusement and opened the door. "Hey Nene, am I watching Kotone?"

"Would you?" Kiriha's throat caught at the little laugh in Nene's voice. "I'd leave her at home, but there's some loud fight happening upstairs and I don't want her joining in."

Kotone scoffed and scampered in to find Kiriha. "Oh, I thought you were gonna look all scruffy."

His eye twitched. "It's dinner, I'm not looking like a slob."

Kotone snickered. "Yeah, yeah. Now, remember:  _normal._ "

Kiriha ignored the urge to punt the little girl into the ceiling, instead rising to meet Nene.

It was possible he was overthinking this. Right?

Right.


	6. It's Not the Worst of Impressions

Kiriha was happy to note he wasn't obliviously staring at Nene in her dress like some sort of obsessed poodle. At least, he thought he wasn't. He could hope and pray.

It helped that the two of them had a lot to talk about. She was always busy now that her idol career had fully taken off. Not that he listened to the music very often. He wasn't a fan of most pop music. He would assume she was good, though. The business kicked you out if you were horrible. Autotune wasn't a lifesaver.

Nene didn't seem to mind that in the slightest. She was watching the goings-on the restaurant with an amused smile on her face, sipping her drink rather like a lady. Well, she was a lady... of war. Wait, wait, calm down. That came out wrong.

"Kiriha-kun?"

He jumped. "Yeah?"

Nene giggled. "Food is headed this way." The waiter arrived moments later, placing their plates down with a smile. It probably was because Nene had winked at him. Tosser.

He really ought to be upset she was laughing at him. He already knew how ridiculous he was, having a date of all things. But it was worth it to see her happy, or something.

Urgh. The sap. It was disgusting. He was going to have to get used to this.

Nene sipped her drink. "You really do look nauseous."

Kiriha let out a sigh he didn't realize he had been holding. "Dinners and parties weren't what I was introduced to."

"No wonder your tie is crooked." Another smirk.

His fingers fumbled for it. "It is?"

She laughed. "No, but that's exactly what an anti-social fellow like you would worry about. It's rather cute, if I'll dare to make that comment."

"I'm not cute." Kiriha felt his face beginning to burn.

"Agree to disagree then?"


	7. A Curse of the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the prompt - forgive. Enjoy! We're so close to finishing it!

The rest of the date went like this. She would poke fun at him or at something, and he would either laugh or feel his ears burn to the point he feared that they would melt off. The other guests occasionally gave them odd looks but that was on them. There was nothing wrong with a boy and a girl on a date, even if it was a bit... early by most people's standards. He hadn't kissed her, barely held her hand. Honestly, these sticks in the mud.

At the end of the meal, Kiriha dared to glance out the window. Rain splattered down the glass, the inky sky more of a darker shade of blue than black. He chewed his lip, debating whether to mention it. Nene herself was finishing a small slice of strawberry cake, amusing herself by spearing the one fruit with her fork. Then again, it was Nene. He'd seen her barely be bugged by the downpour of Rain Zone. This was probably a light drizzle after that.

"It doesn't look like it's going to let up any time soon," he said. His blue eyes glittered with disappointment. Well, today could have been a lot worse.

Nene followed his gaze and sighed. "It's a good thing I wore a jacket. It's going to be chilly out there." She paused. "Did either of us put our limo services on speed dial?"

Kiriha rolled his eyes. "Do you realize how boring that would be?" He paused and debated his options over. She regarded him with an imperious amusement. "My house is nearby. Would you mind, um…." Words failed him and he almost swallowed his tongue. "Would you mind going back there and waiting it out?"

Nene smiled and though he hated cliches, he thought his heart flipped. "Certainly not. Unless there's a stigma of a girl in your home."

"Not if it's you," he joked. He offered her his hand, and waved for the bill. She took it and smiled all the wider at the gazes sliding away from the two of them.

Minx.


	8. This is Not a Fever Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt - collar! Let's go! Two left!

"Did you do this on purpose?"

Kiriha glared through his tissue. "Shut up."

Taiki gave him a sympathetic look, but moved no closer. "Sometimes I think you confuse politeness with pragmatism."

"Oh and you don't?" Kiriha sneezed and hated it. God, why had he given Nene his jacket again? And slept on his couch too... He played with his collar, hiding the flush at his neck.

Taiki managed a shrug. "Sure, I do," he admitted, crossing his arms. "I still would have called a taxi before trying to walk home in that mess."

Kiriha turned beet red, and this time it wasn't from the fever. He hadn't thought of that. He had been more concerned with getting them both to his house and to avoid the stares of the rest of the customers. That had been getting too annoying.

Taiki's expression turned a little more pitying. "She'll be back in a couple of hours."

Kiriha tried not to look too interested. "Is that why you're here then? To keep me company?" Nene had been gone when he had woken up, with a note that said something about stopping at home.  _She could have woke me up and said that._

Taiki smiled a bit, guessing what he was thinking as he grabbed another cloth. "She said you were out like a light so I should drop by and keep an eye on you so you didn't hurt yourself. I told her Kotone was fine, but..." He grinned. "Her sister is a handful, I won't deny that."

"Pain in the ass is what she is," Kiriha grumbled, making himself sit up to eat something. He grimaced. "Who would it be worse to catch me saying that?"

"Nene, probably," Taiki mused. "Kotone would laugh."

Kiriha grunted in acknowledgment and ate his porridge. They were both quiet for a while, punctuated by Kiriha's coughing and the occasional beeps of Taiki's cell phone. Kiriha had the feeling Akari had made him get the stupid thing so she wouldn't find him dead in a ditch.

"She was really happy when she called." Taiki was smiling at something at the other side of the room. "I don't think I've heard her sound that over the moon since her first concert."

Kiriha's eye twitched. He really wanted to know how Taiki and Nene could be that casual after she kidnapped him. "Yeah?"

Taiki glanced at him, lips twitching. "Yeah. She was glad you weren't shoving your bravado in her face. Her words, not mine."

"I think I was too nervous for that," he said with a snort. She would say that.

Taiki grinned. "Good. You'd better stay that way for a while. Kotone's final verdict awaits."

Kiriha let out a groan. He'd forgotten about that.


	9. Something Like a  Good Job

He woke up a few hours later to find Kotone having fallen asleep on one of the squishy armchairs his uncle had provided once upon a time when he couldn't use wooden ones. Her mouth was slightly open in her sleep but she didn't snore, which worked out. He regarded the rest of the room, then blinked at the sight of Nene lounging on the arm of his couch, reading a book.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" He kept his voice low. She looked up anyway.

Nene muffled her laughter with one hand. "Not as much as the chairs in my make-up area at work. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was, thanks." He sneezed. "Still crap."

"I'd make you porridge but according to Kotone that's the one thing I can't cook." She marked her page and closed it. "Taiki-kun left about an hour ago. He had work."

Kiriha snorted. No he didn't. The one day the bastard had off a week was today. He had just left to make this awkward. "Ah," was all he said aloud. He shifted from his position and winced.

Nene giggled. "At least you didn't drool."

"You always manage to find the bright side, don't you?"

She swatted his head. "Don't joke like that, Kiriha-kun. One might think you're flirting."

"Heaven forbid," he said with a snort and closed his eyes in a sneeze. When he opened them, he swore he saw Kotone's eyes open, staring at him. But when he blinked, they were shut again.

Was that as good of approval as any?

"Kiriha-kun?" Nene handed him a tissue. "Your nose is bleeding."

He muttered a curse word. "I sneezed too hard."

Nene laughed again and offered him another, letting him wipe his nose. "Are you sure you weren't thinking something indecent?"

"Like what?" he said with a snort. "'Nene will kiss me while I'm coughing up mucus?' That doesn't seem too romantic from here." Nene regarded him thoughtfully for a moment and Kiriha moved to raise his hands. "It was a joke, don't take it serio-"

She kissed him.

Kotone quit pretending to sleep in lieu of laughing hard enough to fall off the seat.

Payback was good.


	10. The Edges Are Well Worn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! For the prompt - jacket. It's kind of cheesy and corny and the like, but I liked it!

Her break from work didn't last much longer after that, which was probably for the best. Kiriha didn't think he'd make it through another date without embarrassing himself. Nene told him it was part of his charm. Somehow, he doubted that.

Kotone just laughed at him. He gave up on her.

"You sure you want to wait here?" he asked Taiki, who was settled in the driver's seat of the car, watching the monitor.

Taiki waved a hand at him. "You know me, never been a big fan of planes."

"After Sparrowmon,  _nobody_  is a fan of planes," Kiriha said dryly.

Taiki grinned. "Walk her to the gate, will you?"

"You have to teach him etiquette, Taiki-kun. He doesn't know what it is," Nene called from the other side as Kiriha snatched her suitcase.

"He's learning, give him some credit." He waved at her. "Take care."

Kiriha rolled his eyes. Sometimes he had to wonder if  _they_ were the couple. Hah. No. Taiki didn't have the patience. Or something.

"It's less crowded in here than I thought," he mused as they navigated the halls.

"It's early," she pointed out as she dodged a man's leg. "It should be crowded by the time you're leaving." He grimaced and Nene chuckled. "Don't worry, at least you won't be carrying anything."

"True enough."

They walked in silence for a little while more until Nene said, "By the way, I am hanging onto your jacket."

Kiriha raised an eyebrow. He had more, so it wasn't a big deal, but… "Why?"

"So I can give it to you on our next date."

He flushed. He probably should have seen that coming. "That was cheesy."

" _You_  are cheesy," Nene said with a hum. "I can walk from here, Kiriha-kun. See you later." She kissed him and snatched her bag. In seconds, she was gone, into the crowd.

He stared vacantly where she had been for a few moments. Then he snorted to himself and went to leave the airport.

He'd picked his poison, and been allowed to drink it. He had to deal with the aftereffects.


End file.
